1. Field of the Invention
Implementations described herein relate generally to document browsing and, more particularly, to accumulating and displaying document browsing activity to users via personalized displays.
2. Description of Related Art
The World Wide Web (“web”) contains a vast amount of information. Locating a desired portion of the information, however, can be challenging. This problem is compounded because the amount of information on the web and the number of new users inexperienced at web searching are growing rapidly.
Search engines attempt to return hyperlinks to web pages in which a user is interested. Generally, search engines base their determination of the user's interest on search terms (called a search query) entered by the user. The goal of the search engine is to provide links to high quality, relevant results (e.g., web pages) to the user based on the search query. Typically, the search engine accomplishes this by matching the terms in the search query to a corpus of pre-stored web pages. Web pages that contain the user's search terms are “hits” and are returned to the user as links. Each “hit” may be ranked by the search engine based on various factors, such as, for example, the relevance of the “hit” to the search query.
“Bookmarks” or “favorites” are typical ways for a browser executed at a client to remember documents (e.g., web pages) that a user has visited when browsing documents located on a network, such as, for example, the Internet. For example, a bookmark or a favorite may be used by a user to remember a search result obtained from the execution of a search by a search engine. Bookmarks or favorites permit the user to return to the bookmarked document easily.